


(Tell me every terrible thing you've done) And let me love you anyway

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Very Becho Valentine, A little bit of angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Tooth Rotting Fluff, canonverse, spacekru the serie, time jump headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: A very Becho Valentine gift for @deweysdenoument on tumblr.   Tabby wanted canon compliant, and minimal Clarke bashing.  She also wanted some angst, this is very light on the angst!   More fluff than anything.   I seriously need to write more Becho.   There just isn't enough love for these two.





	(Tell me every terrible thing you've done) And let me love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoelaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelaces/gifts).



> Title stolen from a moodboard by @dylanobrienisbatman on tumblr. I love it so much for Becho!

Safe wasn’t a word Echo would use to describe herself or her surroundings. Not on earth at least. Taken from her family at a young age, trained as a royal spy. She had one purpose and she bore it proudly. She served her Queen, and then her King, with all she had. But, she always knew tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed. She had been held captive in Mount Weather, drained for her blood, she had been held captive by enemy armies, she had killed in battle, she even had her own people’s blood on her hands, but going up in the rocket to space was still the scariest thing she had done.

Bellamy Blake hadn’t been kidding when he said “I may never trust you.” He treated her fairly, he put her to work on tasks he thought she could help with. A lot of manual labor. Which was fine because it kept her busy, it wore her out and helped her to sleep at night. But, unless he needed something from her, he avoided her. 

She worked with the others and got to know them, though. Murphy, the cockroach who had also been cast out of his clan (by Bellamy she would learn from Harper). Raven, who by all accounts should hate her more than Bellamy, after all she was the lone survivor of the explosion that finished bringing down Mount Weather (she would learn that from Emori). But, Raven didn’t hate her. “We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of Echo.” Raven had said to her on the second day on the ring, and then sent her into an air duct to find a wire. Echo made the repairs faster than Raven expected, and a friend for life. 

While Monty’s hands healed from the radiation exposure, she helped Harper with the work on the algae farm. She and Harper talked about their experiences in Mount Weather. About how they each had almost ended their lives before Praimfaya. They helped each other understand how to go on. Somehow, they were able to help Monty with his guilt over Jasper.

Emori was tougher to get close too, but she still managed it within two months. A life of prejudice toward people born as a stain on the blood line was hard to overcome. But Emori worked as hard as anyone, learning new things, helping Raven. Echo watched her, watched how she did everything and never once let anything slow her down, not her hand, not tech she wasn’t used to. Not terms she hadn’t heard. Emori may not have been trained as a warrior, but in many ways she was stronger than Echo.

Within three months, by the time the algae farm was blooming, everyone had routines in place. It was boring. But it was safe. And Bellamy still wouldn’t speak to her. 

“It’s like there are two groups, the five of us plus you, and then the five of us plus Bellamy, existing in the same place. And there is a line we can’t cross.” Harper had explained to her one day.

“Like fraternal twins sharing the same womb but different amniotic sacs!” Raven said, between giggles at her own really bad joke.

And then Murphy insisted on being the first one to try the algae.

***

The first day the algae was ready, Monty was going to try it first. But, Murphy grabbed the cup out of his hand. “Why do you get to be the hero?” he yelled, taking a swig. He made faces but forced it down. The plan all along had been for Monty to drink it first and then wait a few days to see the reactions, they didn’t have to wait that long. Within six hours, Murphy was vomiting, within eight he was unconscious. There was still medical equipment on the ring, and there were medical books on the server so they were able to hook up a monitor to check his vital signs.

After the first day, Raven was able to convince Emori to come help her with something in the engine room. Bellamy didn’t leave Murphy’s bedside for three days.

Everyone tried to get him to go to bed, however, he kept insisting he was fine that someone needed to watch the monitors. Even though they all knew he probably didn’t understand anything they said. “Raven and Emori are needed in engineering. Harper and Monty need to figure out the problem with the algae. Echo, you need to help whoever needs heavy lifting.” He had told her, refusing to leave.

On the third day, Echo walked in and found Bellamy slumped over, head on the bed by Murphy’s chest, asleep. A fitful sleep, mumbling things she only caught parts of.. She couldn’t make out what he was saying, she kept hearing No, sometimes she thought she could hear a name, Charlotte maybe. Echo put a hand on his shoulder and he startled awake, sitting upright. “You need to go to bed.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. I can sit with Murphy. You need a good sleep. Go willingly, or I will knock you out and carry you. You know I can.” He looked at her and smiled, the first smile he had given her since that day in the lab on earth. He rose and left the room. Echo sat with Murphy until Bellamy came back twelve hours later, rested, showered.

Things changed between them after that. She wouldn’t use the word “forgiven” to describe their relationship, but he was friendly to her at least. They were more like a group now. Monty one day described them as brother and sister who don’t get along, and Murphy, in a sign he was feeling much better said “Oh, so just like him and Octavia!” 

***  
Six months into their time on the ring, Murphy was back to his sarcastic self, the algae was blooming and things were getting even more boring. Bellamy had taken up running around the ring at night to help him burn energy and sleep better at night. He would make a few passes by the rooms were they slept. Echo slept with her door open, a hold over from never really having had a room of her own. She looked forward to his nightly passes by her room, especially once he had been at it for a while and the sweat was pouring down his face and back and he’d ditched his shirt. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. 

One night she woke up from a fitful sleep to find him standing in her doorway. She sat up, gathering her bearings.

“What are you doing?”

“You were screaming.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I was asleep.”

“Nightmares?”

Probably, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She didn’t need him seeing her as weak. Not when they were beginning to build something. She didn’t have a word to describe to it, but it was something.

She laid back down and turned her back to the door, she heard him sigh and walk away. She held her breath, pretending to sleep until the sounds of his footsteps faded.

She woke up a week later to the same thing, Bellamy standing in her doorway. 

“You don’t have to talk about them. God knows, I don’t. But you need to do something about them.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Want to come running with me?”

What could it hurt? She threw on a pair of shorts and shoes and joined him. They ran a few laps around the ring, and then they came to a stop in front of the airlock. Bellamy stood there, staring at it. Echo had heard stories, knew that ‘go float yourself’ held some meaning and the airlock had something to do with it. She waited, figured he would talk when he was ready,

“Every person over eighteen convicted of a crime was sentenced to death. They threw you out the airlock.”

“Go float yourself?”

He nodded his head, his eyes were clouding over. “Did you know the ark had a one child policy?”

“Yes. You hid your sister for sixteen years.”

“I’m the one who got her discovered. As Raven said, just had to take baby sister to her first dance.”

“That was A.L.I.E. and you know it.” Raven had told her once what she had said to them under the influence of the chip.

“Doesn’t matter who said it, it’s still true. Octavia got sent to prison and my mom got floated. My mom was the first death I was responsible for. I wish I could say it was the only one.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She wanted to say ‘I’m sorry’ but somehow, that didn’t seem adequate.

“I’m trying to figure out how to live with myself and what I’ve done in the name of my people. The ground, it made me into a person I don’t like. Something I don’t want to be.”

“It did that to those of us born there to.” 

“I know. I know that what you have done for your people is no different than what I have done for mine, but because it was my sister that was hurt I can’t see past that. Every stupid thing I have ever done has been to protect my sister.” His voice breaks on that. “It was one of the last things Clarke said to me. But, I’m trying. It’s going to be a long four and a half years if I can’t figure out how to get past it.”

They stayed there, staring at the airlock for a long time

***

Their nightly running sessions soon bled into daily sparring sessions. She was always going to be better than him. It didn’t matter how hard he trained. He was never going to beat her.

“You keep showing your moves.” She told him, over and over. He really need to listen to her. She knew he could fight, she had seen it countless times, had been on the other end of it. Granted, the plastic pipes they were using weren’t going to hurt anyone but they were better than nothing. 

He lunged at her again, she evaded him again. “Raven is better than you and she only has one good leg to use.” She said it with all the love she had for Raven. If there was one thing she loved about that girl it was that she didn’t let anything stand in her way, injured leg or not. Echo and Harper had poured over medical texts for months finding ways to make it safe for Raven to train without hurting herself further.

He went low, knocking her off balance at her ankles. She landed on her back. “OK, that was good.” Bellamy extended his hand to help her up, she took it and yanked it so he lost his balance and landed on the floor beside her. They lay in the floor for half an hour laughing at themselves.

***

The year mark on the ring came and went with a celebration, they all had too much of Monty’s algae beer and talked about things better left unsaid. They were all closer now, a true family. Echo had people who cared about her and that she cared about in return. Bellamy still hadn’t completely forgiven her for what happened with Octavia, but she could see that one day soon, it was going to happen.

The week she was laid up with a twisted ankle was another turning point for them. Harper made her promise to take it easy. She let Harper lead the training sessions and told Bellamy there would be no running. But, Bellamy still ran by her door every night. Once again, she woke up from a nightmare to find him standing in her doorway.

“They back?”

“Yeah,” she answered, sitting up in her bed, letting the blanket pool in her lap. She adjusted the strap on her tank top, more out of nervousness at him seeing her than to hide anything. He walked over to the bed and sat down. “As long as we were running right before bed they were gone, I don’t know if it was the exercise or the company.”

“Could have been either,” he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them, something he had picked up recently to try and help Raven out. She relaxed in his arms and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep. She woke up a few hours later, Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her from behind, one of his legs slotted between hers. 

“You’re hogging the bed,” he said, burrowing back under the covers.

“This is my bed, you just came here in the middle of the night.”

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She didn’t have any nightmares as long as he was holding her. For the rest of the week that she couldn’t run, Bellamy came in and gave her a back massage and she fell asleep in his arms, if she had nightmares she didn’t remember them and they didn’t wake her up.

**

The week Bellamy was sick, they traded spots. On her nightly run past his room, she stopped in the door way and watched him sleep. He was fighting the covers, mumbling that name again “Charlotte”. He said it the same way he had said Maya’s name the night before, so she knew they fell into the same category. Person who’s death he feels responsible for. So, she climbed into bed behind him, curling her arms around him and pulling his back to her chest. He would later tease her about being the big spoon.

**

She would later say that it took him three years to forgive her, but if you asked her to pinpoint when it happened, she probably couldn’t tell you. All she knew was, one day she realized it had been weeks since he last snapped at her and said “you almost killed my sister.” It had been months since the last time she had a nightmare. If they weren’t able to run together, she fell asleep with him. Raven and Harper teased her endlessly. Harper told her all about his wild days when they had first landed on earth, the different girls, the threesomes. Echo just shook her head, she didn’t care. It’s not like she had been a virginal angel either.

The night he first beat her sparring was the turning point she remembers in their relationship. He knocked her flat on her back and was able to prevent her from getting up. When she reached out her hand to have him help her up he didn’t fall for it like he did the first time. Instead making her get up on her own. She reached out her hand to shake it, but instead he pulled her in for a hug. They had been touching more. She was starting to feel something burning insider her when he did touch her. She knew what it meant, she was just chosing to ignore it because the last thing she needed to do was upset the balance they had going.

Later that night he came to her room, a container of Monty’s algae beer.

“Celebrate with me,” he said to her.

“You kicked my ass, why should I?”

“Because I finally kicked your ass seems like a good enough reason to me.”

She had already changed for bed, she was wearing leggings and a tank top, her hair braided for bed. She motioned for him to sit down on her bed beside her and took the cup from him.

“Thank you,” she said to him after her first drink.

“For what?”

“Walking in on me that day in the lab. I’m glad I made it up here. With you guys. With you.” She looked at him for a minute, gauging his reaction. He sat the container on the floor.

“I’m glad you’re here, too.” He was still looking in her eyes when he leaned forward and brushed his lips past hers. She drew back in surprise, and he looked sheepish, like he was about to apologize. She leaned forward, kissed him back. He pulled back that time, resting his forehead on hers. She put a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his lips. When their lips met that time, they didn’t stop. 

He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. 

Harper found them the next morning, still tangled up in each other. 

**

The five year mark came and went. Murphy and Emori were fighting more and more each day. The day it all came to a head, Echo was helping Raven run a diagnostic on the airlock and Bellamy was with Monty in the algae farm. Echo didn’t know, no one really knew, what finally snapped between them. But when she came back to their room that night, she found not Bellamy in their bed, but Emori and Harper.

“What?” She practically screamed, seeing her two friends, sisters if she was being honest. 

“Emori was waiting for you. I came looking for Bellamy. She is finally asleep though.” Echo didn’t say a word, she just climbed into bed on the other side of Emori from Harper. The three of them fell asleep like that. When Echo woke up the next time they were all smushed a little closer and Bellamy was on the other side of her. It was a good thing it was a big bed.

The next morning, after Emori and Harper had left, Echo rolled over and curled up in Bellamy’s arms. “Not a lot of men would appreciate finding two other women in their bed.”

“I don’t know what kind of men you know, but every man I know would appreciate that. Even Miller.”

They disolved into fits of laughter and he kissed her softly. “I love you.” He told her. “And not the way I love Emori and Harper and Raven. I hope you know that.”

“I love you, too,” she said between kissed. “I hope we don’t end up like them.”

“Me too,” she settled down on the bed, pulling him with her. He pressed her into the bed, kissing down her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Nothing was going to come between them.

**  
The second baby born in New Eden came in to the world screaming, with a head full of black hair and skin dotted with freckles like her father. Echo refused all pain relief methods, both from Abby and the Eligius doctors. Emori and Raven were in the room with her, along with Bellamy. At one point, Octavia had to drag Bellamy out, his pacing making things worse for Echo. He kept getting transported back in time. A helpless six year old as his mom gave birth alone. Once Octavia got him calm (they have a tentative truce), Echo let him back in the room. Abby found her black blood when she went to perform a routine exam on her at one week old. Her parents paniced, obviously, but Gaia had already been thinking about new succession plans for the Commanders.

She was born eight months after they settled on Monty’s new planet having been conceived in space one hundred and twenty five years earlier. Hope Diyoza would be her best friend, Jordan often wondered what superpowers the girls would have when they grew up.

Juliet Harper Blake would follow in Madi’s footsteps as Commander. Not through a conclave, but in a peaceful transfer of power when she was eighteen. She would rule as both Commander and Chancellor, having been elected to the Chancellorship ten years after her father’s second term ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, edited because I realized I left out an important detail at the end!


End file.
